


Audrey for Breakfast

by Colonel_Cooper



Series: The Audrey Horne Drabbles [5]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely Coop can't have Maple Syrup every morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audrey for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crude one - you have been warned.

“Good morning Audrey, Agent Cooper – having breakfast together _again_? People are beginning to wonder – myself included.”

“Really Daddy, I just joined Dale – I mean Agent Cooper, for a quick coffee before I’m off to school.”

“And that empty plate in front of you says what exactly?”

“The staff are getting sloppy?”

“Good try, my sweet. Agent Cooper, tell me truthfully, are you having sex with my daughter?”

“Absolutely not, Mr. Horne.”

“Indeed – then where’s your left hand?”

“Ah, you said sex – I just fancied something other than maple syrup on my griddlecakes this morning.”

“I’LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, COOPER!!”


End file.
